


An experience of dance

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 20th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: 两个老大不小的大男人以为没人可以搞事，却忘了自己在对方身上按了微型监听器。
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	An experience of dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

他们刚走出教堂，踏入红木林，便听到交响乐曲传来，夹杂着低沉的人声，相较于教堂内红白色猩猩木与孩童们的圣诞颂歌不同，音调雄厚有力，不像舞曲来临前的伴奏。“《追梦无悔》……我曾在乐剧中听到过，放在此时太过于不适。”Grandon若有所悟的自言自语。  
“这是属于我们两人的乐曲。”Edwin拉过Grandon的手，弯下腰在对方手背留下一个吻，“亲爱的Fremont先生，您可否能够在这辉煌的时刻与我共舞一曲?”  
Grandon最先拒绝了，不仅是同为男性的双方有失体面，同时也包涵了Grandon本身对此了解程度几乎为零的缘由，相比Edwin，Grandon更喜欢坐在位置上与议员们交谈。但Edwin已扶在他的肩上，紧握着的手无法挣脱。Grandon近似妥协性的解除了挣脱的尝试，在指引下搂住对方的腰，Edwin也将手臂攀上对方的肩。引导之下Grandon与Edwin在乐曲声中进行起慢三步舞，令Edwin意外的是，Grandon不像其他初学者因担忧而犯基本错误，短暂的适应过后学会了主动。  
而Grandon也享受歌声，并维持自己的理智，浓郁酒精气息中淡薄的香水味，紧身西装下对方的腰肢，彼此的心跳及呼吸的气息，身体因紧贴泛起的燥热，在几年前是无法令人想象的。他们不曾是恋人，也从不是绝对的敌人，他们渴望探索彼此的一切，却又往往无法看清对方面具之下的面目。  
“您大概不知道，时常我会畏惧您，畏惧您的行动与笑容，因为它总能超乎我的预料。”Grandon看着对方贴近的脸，试图保持平静的语气，“您时常会让我怀念战争，或许这种恐惧来源于我们自己。”  
“真正的恐惧源于恐惧本身，Fremont先生。上帝给予我们痛苦一面的同时也给予了其他东西，当宴会结束，天空的黑幕被再次打开时，我们又会走进国会，重新坐在两边的议席中——您还记得河内的那封电报吗？。”Edwin说着，悠扬的法语腔调与音乐融在一起，  
“……您曾答应，我们不再谈论此事。”  
“但是，总归要有人提醒您。”动作放重了些，接着一个转身。“无论是在您赢得胜利时为您喝彩的人，在会议上向您示好的人，甚至是现在在您眼前乖顺的我，总有一天会露出面目下的利刃。”  
Grandon有点恼火，但Edwin再次露出笑容，依靠对方的手臂将身体后仰，Grandon弯下腰，紧握的双手加重了力度，两双蓝色的眼睛四目相对。

“您无法做出超越您权力之外的东西，阁下，所有人都等着毁灭您。我仍然是国会两院的多数党。”

他的微笑使Grandon害怕，它包涵了太多东西，曾让Grandon愤怒，也曾让Grandon愉悦，Grandon往往难于看清这背后的意图。  
……

“我很满意，Fremont先生。”在挣脱压抑的束缚后，Edwin站在走道上，温和的语气像在趋避对方冰冷的目光。  
“或许至此之后不会再有那一幕了，下次我们只能在国会里再会，Jefferson先生。”  
“太阳总会升起的。”Edwin看着Grandon，“是时候离开了，寒冷总会在不介意间刺入皮肤，Au revoir, Monsieur”  
那灰蓝色的眼瞳内倒映着教堂的灯光，消失在红木林深处。


End file.
